Pistol grip nozzles coupled to hoses and tubes carrying liquids, such as water, are used to control the dispensing of the liquids. The modes of operation of pistol grip nozzles have been adjusted to offer no flow, solid cone sprays and solid jet sprays. These liquid sprays are continuous patterns to achieve the waste of water. H. Chow and S. J. Goodman in U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,512 describe a pistol grip nozzle having a turret rotatable on a barrel to change the continuous spray patterns of water discharged from the nozzle. The discharged water does not change velocity or pulse as it exits from the nozzle.